Dark Wedding
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction in 2013, one of my first fanfics. Canon prior to the events of Season 6.) Queen Chrysalis revives King Sombra and the two of them are married. Find out how it all happened.


The dreams would not leave Chrysalis alone. Every night since the failed invasion of Canterlot she kept dreaming that Twilight had never found the real Cadence in the crystal caverns. She dreamed that her plan was successful and that she and Shining Armor were married. She dreamed that her changeling subjects ran free throughout Equestria, feeding off of the love they deserved. But most of all she dreamed that she was finally able to accomplish her lifelong dream, to meet that special someone she considered her Prince Charming and marry him.

Chrysalis yawned and sighed as she woke up to the rays of the sun glaring in her eyes. It only served to remind her of her failures, specifically the invasion of Canterlot. It had been several months since that fateful day and in the time since life had pretty much gone back to being normal in the land of Equestria.

The same could could not be said for the land of the changelings however. Even before the attack on Canterlot the kingdom had seen better days. Those who were old enough could still remember how beautiful the palace had been when the young Chrysalis assumed the throne as Queen of The Changelings. She had promised them that she would deliver them to new found glory and ensure that their names were forever inscribed in history books as the greatest empire that ever existed.

That plan turned out to be a disaster as the changelings could not obtain enough love to carry them to victory and in battle after battle they were defeated. Eventually the constant battles took their toll and by the time Chrysalis realized how foolish she had been the land of the changelings had fallen into a state of decay. Chrysalis still had a massive following but there was a noticeable amount of changelings who were calling for her to step down and allow a new leader to take her place.

Then one day while in disguise a changeling overhead the news that Shining Armor, the Captain of the Royal Guard had proposed to Princess Celestia's adopted niece Princess Cadence. Seizing the opportunity Chrysalis and her changelings ambushed Princess Cadence and hid her in a place where they were certain she would never be found. Then in a stroke of genius Chrysalis issued a threat against Canterlot and then disguised as Princess Cadence slipped inside, feeding off of the love of Shining Armor.

It was a fool proof plan or so she thought. All she had to do was feed until her changelings could break through the barrier and conquer Canterlot. They would capture the Princesses and hold them hostage until the rest of Equestria surrendered. They would have all the love they would ever need and the whole universe would bow to Chrysalis.

But somehow that meddling Twilight Sparkle had ruined everything. She had somehow managed to see through Chrysalis' disguise and Chrysalis was forced to imprison her to ensure she wouldn't interfere. And yet Twilight still found a way to foil Chrysalis's plans and Chrysalis and her army were repelled. Reluctantly Chrysalis did not attempt another assault on Equestria and returned home to lick her wounds.

Now she looked out over the land of the changelings and sighed as she was reminded of the continuing death and decay that was present everywhere she went. Her own stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her of the fact that since the invasion it had been hard for the changelings to find love. They had tried to find substitutes but to no avail and just recently their own doctor, who was also in poor health had told them that without love they would soon fade away and be forgotten.

"There's got to be a way to fix things." she said to herself. She didn't really care what she said out loud and what she kept to herself anymore. She knew most of her subjects hated her and had suggested that she return to Canterlot and beg for mercy. Chrysalis refused to hear any of that, as far as she was concerned she would rather starve to death then surrender to her enemies. She would not give them the pleasure of mocking her and shunning her. She would not be the one who forever tarnished the changeling's reputation.

But she also knew that she didn't want to be the one who doomed the changelings to a slow, painful demise. As the days roled by with little news Chrysalis continued to think to herself about how she could restore the changeling empire to what it once was.

Chrysalis sighed as she and a few of her advisors discussed the latest news. Apparently it looked like it would be yet another day without nothing interesting as no one seemed to have anything to report on. " _If it were up to me I'd scrap these meetings all together._ " Chrysalis thought to herself.

Just as she was about to call the meeting off for the day a changeling known as Parasite came running into the room. "Forgive my intrusion your highness." he said, his voice sounding quite scratchy "But I bare urgent news from Northern Equestria."

"And what pray tell is in Northen Equestria that is of any intrest to us Parasite?" Chrysalis asked.'

"The Crystal Empire has just returned." Parasite explained "It is a long forgotten empire that disappeared over a 1,000 years ago and has only now resurfaced. From what I heard Princess Cadence is The Crystal Princess and her husband Shining Armor issssss the Crystal Prince."

These words were like an old wound that had just been reopened. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were the two ponies who had driven her out of Canterlot just when she was certain that her plan was going to work. She especially despised Princess Cadence, having been heard to call her a "Goody goody two shoes". Cadence was the Princess of Love and needless to say Chrysalis wanted nothing more then to be able to force Cadence to use her magic to feed the changelings. And the worst part was unlike Chrysalis she was married. It wasn't fair, why did Cadence have to be every bit the Queen Chrysalis was without actually being a Queen? If only Chrysalis had a king, maybe then she'd actually be feared.

Just then an idea sprang into Chrysalis's mind. She had always longed for that perfect someone that she could call her own and spend the rest of her life with. And a King would give her and her subjects the love and power they desperately needed. Of course it couldn't be any king, the suitor that Chrysalis chose would have to be one that would love her unconditionally. He would also need to be powerful enough to inspire the changelings and make Chrysalis seem all the more deadly. She needed time to think about this situation.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Chrysalis asked.

"No not at the present moment your majesty." Parasite said.

"Then you are dismissed." Chrysalis said, then she turned to her advisors "I have a feeling this Crystal Empire could be of some use to us in the future. So I suggest that we keep a close eye on it at all times. Any objections?"

No one said anything and after the spying measures were decided on Chrysalis declared the meeting over for the day.

With the meeting out of the way Chrysalis wasted no time in loading up on information about any and all potential suitors. She then retreated to her private chambers and told her guards not to let anyone in no matter what.

As the hours ticked by however Chrysalis was unable to find a single candidate that would work. She scratched off bachelor after bachelor either because she knew she could never convince the pony/griffon/whatever species he was to marry her or because she deemed the suitor too weak. Frustrated over her lack of progress she destroyed everything she had found out. " _Is there no one out there that will fit the bill?! Am I doomed to spend the rest of my days alone watching my subjects fade away?!_ "

Just when she was certain that the whole romance thing was a lost cause she remembered something. It was a long time ago, back when she had just become the changeling queen. The Crystal Empire still existed and there were talks of potentially invading it to show off the changeling's might.

However Chrysalis' advisors told her not to do so. For the Crystal Empire was under the rule of a pony so fearsome and so powerful that his name alone made even the bravest of countries shudder in fear. King Sombra, a unicorn who was said to have a heart as black as night, perhaps even blacker. Countless stories about him only made him seem even more fearsome and cold hearted. It was said that he ruled the Crystal Empire with an iron hoof and he considered the Crystal Ponies his slaves. It was said he made them mine for crystals and other resources from sunrise to sunset and sometimes even long before or after that. Some said that he had powers that could rival even that of Discord himself and he used dark magic to unleash unspeakable horrors upon those who dared oppose him.

So powerful and fearsome was Sombra that Chrysalis had been warned not to attack the Crystal Empire or even propose a treaty. Chrysalis and the changelings were to avoid the tyrant like the plague and pretend that he never existed. When news had leaked out about his downfall at the hands of the royal sisters and the disappearance of the Crystal Empire everyone had cheered, if only because they were glad to know they'd never have to worry about him ever again.

This almighty king was just the sort of suitor Chrysalis was looking for. He was strong, fearless, and had power that most beings could only dream of. He was just what the changelings need to give them a much needed moral boost. The only thing Chrysalis needed to do now was simply find out where Sombra was and arrange a meeting with him.

"What are your orders your majesty?" the guards asked when Chrysalis emerged from her private chambers.

"Find Parasite and bring him to me." Chrysalis said "There is something I wish to discuss with him."

"Yes ma'am!" the guards said and set off. A few minutes later they came back with Parasite held firmly between their arms. Chrysalis promptly dismissed them.

"What do you want from me your highness?" Parasite asked.

"You said the Crystal Empire has returned right?" Chrysalis asked.

"Indeed I did." Parasite said "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember the previous ruler of the empire King Sombra?" Chrysalis asked.

"I have heard of him." Parasite said "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to contact him and I believe that you might know where he is." Chrysalis explained.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in him?" Parasite asked.

"Because I have plans that involve him." Chrysalis said.

"What sort of plans?" Parasite asked, afraid of where this conversation was going.

"Plans that don't concern you." Chrysalis said "Now are you going to tell me where I can find him or are you just going to waste my time? I'm a very busy changeling and I don't have all day."

"Do you [b]really[/b] want to know?" Parasite asked.

"Of course I do." Chrysalis asked.

Parasite sighed. "Very well then. The truth is King Sombra is no more. From what I heard he was blasted into a million pieces by the Crystal Heart and will likely never be seen again."

Chrysalis was shocked. There was no way that was possible. Someone as great and powerful as Sombra couldn't be dead. Surely he had survived. "You're joking right?" Chrysalis asked.

Parasite shook his head. "It's true." he said "I'm sorry, your majesty."

If Chrysalis was upset she didn't show it. She maintained a look of shock but that was all she allowed Parasite to see. Inside she was furious and even a little heart broken as she had truly hoped to fall in love with Sombra and had only moments before been fantasizing about him. "Is there any way to bring him back to life?" Chrysalis asked. She knew it was a long shot but at this point she was grasping at straws that were growing ever slimmer.

"There is one way." Parasite said.

"There is?" Chrysalis asked excitedly.

"Yes but it probably won't work." Parasite said.

"At this point I'll consider anything." Chrysalis said "Go on."

Parasite sighed and explained "If a part of King Sombra can be found intact then it is possible to perform a ritual to revive him according to legend. I believe there is a book that mentions the spell required for said ritual."

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Chrysalis asked "Get out there and find something that I may use to bring back the almighty King Sombra. I shall get everything set up here."

"Yes your majesty." Parasite said. He wasn't thrilled with Chrysalis' instructions but he knew orders were orders. And if he wouldn't do it Chrysalis would find someone who would, and she would have him branded a traitor and thrown into the dungeon to rot for the rest of his days.

Chrysalis set off to retrieve the book and prepare for the ritual. " _This had better work, this is maybe my only chance to turn things around._ " she thought to herself. About an hour later she had found the book that described in detail the ritual that could revive Sombra. Chrysalis wasted no time in getting everything set up and then told a half truth to anyone who asked that there was a private ceremony that she would conduct in the throne room and she was not to be disturbed until further notice. According to the book the ritual worked best in darkness so Chrysalis made sure the only light that would be present in the throne room was candlelight, and even then she kept that to a minimum.

" _Why do I always have to do the dangerous stuff?_ " Parasite thought as he left the borders of the the land of the changelings. He was headed for the Crystal Empire to see if he could find a part of King Sombra that had survived the blast. The only problem with Chrysalis' plan was that Parasite would have to venture through the arctic wasteland known as the Frozen North. A challenge itself considering how vast and empty it was, and to make matters worse Parasite would need to maintain a disguise as he traveled. If anypony or other species saw him as a changeling the whole plan was doomed and Chrysalis would be furious with him.

The cold temperatures and harsh winds chilled Parasite to the very bone as he traveled across the Frozen North. He was certain the temperatures were at freezing point (or possibly even below it) but the fear of disappointing Chrysalis gave him the warmth he needed to struggle on. Several times he fought the urge to sneeze, knowing that doing so would likely make him shed his disguise and that would never do.

"I'm almost there." Parasite said as he saw the Crystal Empire in the distance. He began to race towards the glimmering empire, eager to get out of the freezing cold and into a more warm and insulated place. Then just as he was about approach the empire's outskirts he began to grow worried. What if the barrier somehow discovered that he was a changeling? What if he bumped into Princess Cadence or Shining Armor? What if a guard searched him and found that he had no form of identification? What if he failed to find anything? What if he sneezed and couldn't maintain his disguise?

" _Oh for the love of Pete!_ " he thought to himself " _I'm thinking too much. I came here for one reason and one reason alone. I just need to get in, find something that Chrysalis can use, and get out of here without anyone finding out who I am. I've been in tougher situations than this._ " Deciding to just suck it up and get it over with already he raced up to the barrier and to his relief passed through without any problems. So far so good.

Now came the tricky part and the one part that he had no control over. He needed to find something that contained a part of Sombra's soul. It could be anything, his cape, his crown, his tail, one of his hoofshoes, even a necklace or artifact that he might have touched.

Deciding to press his luck a little Parasite decided to start his search in the shopping district. Figuring that he had a better chance of finding something there. As he passed by the first shop he was surprised at what he saw displayed in the window. He blinked, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The shop was displaying King Sombra's horn. Without thinking twice Parasite (still in his disguise) walked up to the shop door and went inside.

"Ah a customer!" the shop owner said "Welcome to [i]Souvenir Heaven[/i]. Your one stop shop for all your souvenir needs. If you can't find it here you won't find it anywhere else."

"Really?" Parasite asked.

The shop owner sighed, "Actually no." she said "Apparently what I'm selling is isn't good enough for the Crystal Ponies. I haven't made a single sale since I opened up this store. I really don't know why, I thought my good luck charm would help me."

"Good luck charm?" Parasite asked. He saw no such thing anywhere in sight.

"That dark horn you see over there." the shop owner said "Apparently it was part of the former ruler of the Crystal Empire named King Sombra."

"Don't tell you actually displayed that in your store window all this time." Parasite said. The horn itself gave him the willies.

"I didn't." the shop owner said "But I swear I read something that said it would bring good luck to whoever obtained it. I guess that turned out to be wrong."

"You're telling me." Parasite said.

"So I regret to inform you that I'm closing up shop." the shop owner said "Maybe I'll have better luck in Manehattan or Fillydelphia. You can still buy something if you want however."

"This is going to sound strange but I don't suppose you'd be willing to part with Sombra's horn by any chance, would you?" Parasite asked.

"Well actually I've been meaning to get rid of that thing for some time now but no one would take it." the shop owner said "You can have it if you like. Who knows maybe it'll bring better luck to you then it did to me."

Parasite smiled. He couldn't believe his luck. Then he remembered a sad truth. He had no money whatsoever to spend. And Sombra's horn was not going to be cheap. Still perhaps he could find some way to obtain it, even if it meant he had work for a pony. Unlike Chrysalis he never deemed them as inferior life forms. "How much do you want for the horn?" he asked.

"You can keep it for all I care." the shop owner said "In fact you don't have to pay anything for it. Just take it so I don't have to hold on to it."

"Are you sure?" Parasite asked.

"Yes I'm sure." the shop owner said "I just wish I'd never found that stupid horn in the first place."

"Hey we've all made mistakes at some point." Parasite said "And you know what I have a feeling this horn is indeed going to bring me good luck. And much sooner than you might think."

"I hope it does." the shop owner said.

"I do too." Parasite said and left the shop. He still couldn't believe his luck. "[i]Now all I need to do now is bring this back to Chrysalis in one piece.[/i]" he thought to himself. Thankfully Sombra's horn ensured that no one would come near him as he made his way to the border of the Crystal Empire.

Chrysalis was growing impatient. It had been several hours since she'd sent Parasite to the Crystal Empire. Just how long did it take to find something that contained a part of King Sombra? "What's taking him so long?" she said to herself "Doesn't that fool understand he doesn't have all day?"

Finally after what seemed like forever Parasite returned, with King Sombra's horn clenched firmly in his hooves.

"Well it's about time!" Chrysalis said "What took you so long?"

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" Parasite asked.

"It sure seemed that way to me." Chrysalis said "But at least you managed to retrieve something. Now give me the horn and leave my sight at once." Parasite reluctantly did so, all he could do now was hope for the best. "The time has come." Chrysalis said to herself as placed Sombra's horn on a table with a special seal drawn on it. She began to chant as her horn lit up, this time casting a dark purple glow with a hint of dark green that matched the glow of her eyes. The book had specifically said that dark magic was required in order for the ceremony to work. "Almighty Sombra! Rise up from your grave and return to the land of the living! NOW!" Chrysalis said.

There was a blinding flash as the seal lit up and Sombra's horn vanished. What appeared to be a gaint pillar of light emerged. It became so loud that Chrysalis couldn't even hear herself think. She had no idea of whether or not the ceremony was working and she couldn't look in the book for the answers, not that she would've found anything.

Suddenly the flash faded. The dim candlelight made it hard to see. Had the ritual worked? Had Chrysalis managed to revive King Sombra?

Chrysalis crept towards the center of the room for a closer look. When she did so she saw what appeared to be a dark shadowy figure standing there. Observing himself. "I, Live. Again!" the figure bellowed "Who has revived from my terrible fate? Step forward so that I may express my gratitude."

"Greetings mighty King Sombra." Chrysalis said, she could hardly contain her excitement. The ritual had worked and King Sombra now stood before her live and in the flesh. "It was I who revived you."

"And who might you be?" King Sombra asked.

"My is name Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings." Chrysalis replied.

"Tell me Queen Chrysalis" King Sombra said "Why did you revive me?"

"I revived you because I have heard good things about you and wished to see you myself." Chrysalis explained.

"Well I am grateful to you for reviving me." King Sombra said "Now perhaps you would be kind enough to show me to the nearest exit. I wish to reclaim my throne in the Crystal Empire."

"Not so fast." Chrysalis said "I revived you so you have to do something for me."

"I don't have to do anything for you." King Sombra said "I am King Sombra! The greatest unicorn of all time! I take orders from no one, especially not the likes of you! Anyone who gets in my way is destroyed! Now stand aside and let me through!"

"I will gladly allow you to leave." Chrysalis said "But before I do so you must agree to something."

"Whatever it is I'm not doing it!" King Sombra said.

"Oh what's the matter?" Chrysalis asked teasingly "Is The Great and Powerful King Sombra afraid of a date?"

"A date? That's what you want from me?!" King Sombra asked.

"You got that right." Chrysalis said "If you can conquer an entire empire then one measly date shouldn't be a problem for you. Or are you chicken?"

"I am not a chicken!" King Sombra bellowed.

"Then prove it." Chrysalis said "Go on a date with me."

"I'll do it." King Sombra said "But don't think you can just tell me what to do. Remember I once ruled an entire empire."

"As did I." Chrysalis said.

"You mean you actually once ran an entire empire?" King Sombra asked.

"Indeed." Chrysalis said "I'll tell you all about it on our date."

The date itself wasn't anything really fancy, it was pretty much just Chrysalis taking King Sombra around the land of the changelings, all the while filling him in on the history of the changeling race. She explained in full detail how she had risen to power, how she had planned to create the ulitmate empire for her subjects, how her plan had backfired horribly, and even her failed attempt at conquering Equestria. King Sombra surprisingly was very intrested in everything Chrysalis had to say, largely because he could easily relate to it. What really got to him was how Chrysalis' attempt at conquering Equestria had been foiled thanks to Twilight Sparkle, the same mare who had prevented him from reclaiming the Crystal Empire. A fact that Chrysalis was quick to capitalize on.

"If you and I join forces our combined resources will allow us to defeat that meddling Twilight Sparkle, and her friends as well." Chrysalis said as the date ended.

"Now you're talking." King Sombra said "But even with our combined resources how are we supposed to do that?"

"It's simple, we get married." Chrysalis said.

"Married?" King Sombra asked.

"Yes." Chrysalis said "My faithful subjects will be able to feed off of the love between the two of us and grow stronger."

"But what could I stand to gain from marrying you?" King Sombra said.

"I was thinking that you wouldn't mind overseeing the new changeling army." Chrysalis said "You could teach them all sorts of useful tricks and your dark magic could give them a power boost. And to sweeten the deal the first location we'll invade will be the Crystal Empire. What do you think?"

King Sombra didn't answer right away. He thought long and hard about his decision. On the one hoof he would almost certainly be guranteed to regain everything he had lost, including the Crystal Empire. And he would once again be feared across all of Equestria and even beyond. But on the other hoof he would potentially be playing the role of second in command and would have to follow Chrysalis' orders. A fact that he wasn't very keen on, after all he had never taken orders from anyone ever before. The question now was whether the pros outweighed the cons, the cons outweighed the pros, or the pros and cons balanced each other out.

"Well?" Chrysalis asked. She had tried to give King Sombra time to make up his mind but he seemed to be taking forever.

"I accept your proposal." King Sombra said "But you'd better remember who you're dealing with. If at any time I feel like you're not treating me with the respect I deserve I could very well turn on you."

"I will keep that in mind." Chrysalis said "But for now we have a wedding to plan."

(A Few Weeks Later)

The news had spread like wildfire. By this point you would have to be living under a rock to not have heard. Everyone in the kingdom was talking nonstop about it, mostly because they were thrilled that their queen was finally going to get married.

The wedding took place in the throne room which had been completely converted into a chapel. Ribbons were hung up everywhere, all of them decked out in a wide variety of colors. The aisle was covered with a bright red carpet with gold trim. Looking at it now you would never have guessed that the throne room was once in a state of decay alongside the rest of the changeling kingdom, which was now starting to go by the name of the changeling empire.

King Sombra came down the aisle first. He was dressed in his familiar red cape, but now he sported a black vest with purple trim as well. He was accompanied by a few changelings, including Parasite who he had made his best changeling and who was going to serve as a general in the new changeling army.

Then accompanied by the traditional wedding theme Queen Chrysalis came down the aisle. She did not have a wedding dress and had decided not to secretly request one while in disguise. Instead she wore the same outfit she had worn on the day she had ascended to the throne. It was dark green with gold trim and made from the finest silk known to the changelings. Needless to say she was surprised that it still fit her so well.

"Fellow changelings." the priest said "We are gathered here today to join Chrysalis our queen and King Sombra in holy matrimony. Though these may have only known each other for a short amount of time they have decided that they cannot live without each other, and have decided to spend the rest of their lives together. If there is anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said anything. "Very well then" the priest continued "Queen Chrysalis do you take King Sombra to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, until death do you part?"

"I do." Chrysalis said.

The priest turned to King Sombra. "King Sombra do you take Queen Chrysalis to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, until death do you part?"

There was a tense silence as everyone waited to see what King Sombra would say. After only a few seconds that seemed to take forever King Sombra said "I do."

"Very well then." the priest said "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Chrysalis and Sombra did so as they slipped the wedding rings onto their front left hooves. The crowd clapped, cheered, and whistled loudly. This was hopefully the start of a bright new future for them.

Chrysalis and Sombra walked out of the throne room to a balcony overlooking much of the changeling empire. The two of them waved to the crowd gathered below.

Suddenly someone in the crowd shouted "Speech! Speech!"

"Well do you want to speak to them dear or should I?" Chrysalis asked her newly wedded husband.

"Allow me." Sombra said and stepped forward a little. A hush came over the crowd as the new King of the Changelings spoke. "My fellow subjects it is with great pride that I accept the title of your new king. And I promise you that alongside your queen I shall do everything in my power to restore the changeling empire to it's former glory. I will do my best to ensure that you never go hungry again. All I can ask in return is for your love and support. For together we will show the universe just how strong we are."

The crowd erupted in thunderous applause and cheers.

"Wow you sure know how to get the crowd excited." Chrysalis said as King Sombra returned to her side.

"Well what I can say I learned from the best." Sombra said.

"Oh Sombra you're such a flatterer." Chrysalis said happily.

"We're not going to start making mushy love talk are we?" Sombra asked.

"Of course not." Chrysalis said.

"Good." Sombra said "Now I believe we have a post-wedding reception to attend."

"It's just too bad Discord couldn't show up." Chrysalis said.

"Ah we don't need him to have a good time." Sombra said "And in a matter of months we'll soon be more powerful than Discord could ever hope to be."

"Now that there is why I love you so much." Chrysalis said.


End file.
